<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And baby makes eight! by BunnyJase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753034">And baby makes eight!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase'>BunnyJase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Good Friend Jason Todd, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Physical Abuse, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, baby rescue, good partner Bruce Wayne, spousal abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emergency calls from Jason are so rare, that when this one shakes even Bruce the others are concerned. What happens next however, would be much more surprising!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BruJay Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And baby makes eight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I’ve written another soft-BruJay, am I gunna stop? No! Is it what most people want from this pairing? No! Am I going to stop writing it? NO!</p>
<p>Please enjoy 😘😘😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Batmobile skidded to a halt in the cave and the gathered Bats and Birds began hovering near the walkway that linked the medical area and the parking area. Red Hood had called in asking for a pick up from the Bat, and would <em>only</em> accept that Bat. For this reason the family were understandably worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was always a fear when Hood called in, memories of a shredded suit and a hideously broken body flitting through the minds of the older members. A wound over a decade old, scarred over, still causing phantom pains. The younger members weren’t unaffected either. They’d seen the grief, the heartbreak, the tempered joy Jason’s death and subsequent return had caused and had come out just as scarred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He phoned for help so rarely, although it was becoming more common in recent months for reasons only the two eldest knew, that it instantly got them all on high alert. For all his apparent impulsiveness Jason was a planner through and through, you couldn’t be a Bat and not be. Therefore, if it had reached a point where even he was out of options then it had to be bad. If Jason was calling for help the shit must have well and truly hit the fan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The family watched as Bruce leapt from the car and dashed around to the passenger’s side. Their worry was almost palpable as they watched their mentor/father figure/pain-in-the-ass open the door. His head disappearing as he clearly spoke to Jason where he sat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their worry turned to shock as they watched Jason climb out of the car with Bruce’s cape around his shoulders and his arms clearly holding something to his chest. A corner of one of their emergency blankets, brightly coloured wooden things usually used when they’d had a dip in the harbour to cover the foil blankets, was dipping down to mid-thigh. He kept his head down and as the pair walked by the group they could hear him murmuring to whatever he was holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason carefully slid onto the trolley. A hand shooting out to support his arm and take his weight from the living shadow that looked out of place. Shuffling around until his back hit the raised mattress. Ever mindful of the bundle in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cape was pushed away. Quickly followed by Jason’s jacket. Dried blood flaking to the floor and wetter patches staining the sheet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next came the blanket, pulled back with a delicate brush of fingers. A thin dusting of dark hair poked out. The quantity and thinness indicative of a very young baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce perches on the edge of the trolley, back to the family as he focuses on Jason and the baby. They watch as Bruce cups Jason’s cheek and the younger man leans into it. His gaze flickering between Bruce and the baby with a determination overtaking the sadness there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two men rest their foreheads together, both looking down at the tiny bundle. Words exchanged lower than a whisper. Bruce’s hand slipping to grasp the back of Jason’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s happened Jay?” Dick asks. He’s always been the one to put himself in the line of fire for his family, jumping feet first into danger to save them from the pain. Forgetting that they’d do the same for him just as quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tear stained face turns towards the oldest of the Birds. “Cindy, she…” Jason takes a shuddering breath and shifts the tiny bundle, unconsciously leaning further into Bruce in an effort to find some comfort. “That bastard! He, he,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce cuts Jason off with a soothing hum and a squeeze to the back of his neck. “It’s okay now. Cindy’s baby is safe, that’s the best any of us could have hoped for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The family are shocked by Bruce’s tone. There is no hit of the night being a failure, no disappointment. Only a sad sort of pride and a charged undercurrent very different to everything they’ve seen except when Bruce used to play with Selina across rooftops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cindy Sacramento was an old friend of Jason’s, before he stole some tyres, and they met again after his return.” Bruce reaches out with his free hand running the back of his finger over the baby’s cheek. “Her ex-boyfriend was abusive and she’d been staying in one of Jay’s safe houses once she discovered she was pregnant, which is also the entire reason she left him. He found out thanks to an informant in the County Court after she’d reported her birth and put Jason Peters as the father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know that was a cover…right? To protect Yasmin.” Jason meets Bruce’s gaze with desperation. “I’d never cheat, ever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The family don’t understand. Dick thinks Jason is trying to ensure Bruce will help with Roy. Tim and the others think it’s for help with Artemis. All of them are wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce dips his head and tugs on the back of Jason’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Slow, deep, and sensual. A kiss filled with the long standing love of a couple who’ve spent so long touching the other they’re oblivious to the shock it can cause. Lost in the reaffirmation of their relationship and the trust one has for the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They break apart and their foreheads rest together again. Breaths slightly faster and both with glassy, tear-filled eyes. “I know Sweetheart, I trust you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick wants to scream. He wants to shout and demand answers. He wants to cry from joy for both of them being happy and finally, <em>finally,</em> accepting their feelings for each other. He also kind of wants to vomit because it’s all well and good knowing they desire each other, it’s another thing entirely to see that it’s so much more and that it’s it for them. They’ve found their other half and he’s still lost in the gloom of <em>another</em> failed relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest are stunned. Their eyes finally opened to the depth of love shared between the Bat and his former Robin. So much having changed but stayed the same with one action. Everything they’d done to each other, for each other, because of each other, makes so much sense now it’s been dragged into the light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Masters Richard and Timothy, could you retrieve the cot from the basement storage post haste. The rest of you, if you could retrieve the linens and clothing from the storage cupboard near Diana’s guest room I’d appreciate the help.” Alfred, unflappable Alfred who always comes to their rescue and knew before anyone else the future Jason and Bruce had together, including the couple themselves, starts to force the family to disperse. “I would rather like to get my new granddaughter settled before the sun is fully up, if you’d all be so kind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason shoots the butler/father/grandfather of the Bats and Birds a grateful smile just as Yasmin lets out a whimper that quickly devolves into gut wrenching sobs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quicker than Flash, Bruce produces a bag from seemingly nowhere and pulls out a bottle of pre-mixed formula. He gives it a shake and passes it to Jason, smiling as Yasmin latches on and gulps down the milk. The couple managing to look like new parents who’ve known the baby was coming rather than a couple who’d had a baby sprung on them that night thanks to a bastard of a man and his thirst for revenge against Cindy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both are just grateful she’d known to put the baby in the safe room as soon as she’d heard him. The weight in the cot alerting Jason to their need for help and saving the child from the jaws of a monster. Blood soaking into the flat and Jason’s jacket but not once getting on his precious cargo as Bruce had tried desperately to save the woman with the literal stab wound to the heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he’s about to leave the cave Dick glances back to the trio still sat on the trolley. A smile breaking over his face despite the sadness of her joining the family. He’s got a new little sister to dote on. The thought hits him as he looks at just how right the scene in the cave is. A couple and their child. Two men who fought every night to make Gotham safer for the kids of the city holding one who’d nearly lost everything to it, just like the rest of them. Dick knows she’s going to fit right in. A potential future Robin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>